Alice: Reflections
by Todd Barker
Summary: After Rutlage's, Alice is called back once again.


Chapter 1

Alice got up from her bed, her bare feet curling as they hit the hardwood floor of the small. studio apartment she had been allowed to live in above the bakery she was working in. She had gotten out of Rutlege's Aslyum only moths ago, her sanity recovered from the wretched Queen Of Herts and Wonderland former glory. Her doctor had gotten her this job to help her transition back into the normal world. She had been working in the bakery for a little while. Bussing the tables and sweeping up the loose flower and crumbs that littered the floor. The owner of the shop, Mrs. Tenniel, was good friend of Dr Wilson, and was happy to take Alice as cheap help. Alice had not muinded the work in the shop, she rarely had to deal with people (Alice had come to dislike the idea of interaction with anyone after how she had been treated in Rutlage's), and she never had to worry about food.

Alice began getting ready for her day. She laced her corset (no easy tak when you are doing it your self, though Alice had devised a system in which she tie a hair ribbon around the thing to keep in on while she got the laces through). The came the tediousness of putting on her stockings and other undergarments. After finally getting them all on she put on one of her favorite dresses. The top was pale blue and dark blue alternating in lage stripes horizontally. the skirt was a more Greenish color (though with much blue in it) with stripes running down it. in a dark/light pattern. She walked over to her full length mirror where her apron hung over the glass. She pulled the thing of and fastened it over her dress. Her final bit was to get on her boots. These were a chore as they went up to her knees and fasted with a number of buckles (Alice had counted 8).

"This would be so much easier if there was something that could fasten and unfasten quickly without much effort. Someone should invent such a thing some day." She mumbled as she began on her second boot. When she had finished she went back to the mirror to fix her hair. She brushed it all out and parted it down the middle. her bangs were than pulled back and under a layer of hair and then tie tougher with a small bit of ribbon. This kept them out of her eyes as she worked (the she knew that few loose strands would inevitably fall into her face but she didn't care so long as the bulk of it was managed). As she checked her self over one lst time to makes sure she was presentable, she caught a glimpse of something moving behind her. She spun around to see the tail of a cat disappearing past the window frame.

"No, it's just an ally cat. Cats don't disappear and reappear. They can't talk. This is reality." She whispered to herself with her eys closed, willing away the image of two floating, yellow, eyes and a large, feline grin, from her mind. once she was sure that there was not cat and she was alone in the room, she headed to the door, ready to go downstairs. This was the first time in days that she had thought about Wonderland. She was doing well, according to Dr. Wilson anyway. She headed down the creaky wooden steps down to the bakery to start cleaning up before Mrs. Tenniel got there to begin baking up pies and such for the day.

the shop was dark (it was a very early early hour after all), so Alice had to light a candel to aid her in her work. She started with the counter, brushing flour and crumbs to the floor to be swept up later. There was a few cobwebs to be dusted away and some dishes that had to be gathered for washing. She set to work sweeping the floor and gathering all the flour and bread bits into the wast bucket. After the floor was cleared of debris he set to work on the dishes. She loathed this most of all. the idea of having to wash the plates of other disgusted her to no end. She collected a bucket of water fro the nearby well and set to work on the soiled dishes. Scrubbing away she couldn't help but let her mind begin to wander about.

"I wonder what it should be like, if water were to be transported to ones own home, and was able to be turned on and off at will. Why, i should even think that you could have hot water come out if you wished." Alice had remembered reading something of the Ancient Romans having tube and pipes that carried watter about, and knew there was something similar under her own feet. "But to simply have water come out of the wall, why, that would be most convenient indeed." Alice went on in her head, thinking about how grand it would be to not have to go back and fourth to the well for water when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the shoppe door slamming open. She knew right away that it had to be Mrs Tenniel. She was a tad eccentric, always dancing a flitting about the shoppe. She was usually in a very good mood, so long as nothing went to terribly wrong. She was very forgiving to Alice, know that she had lost her parents all those years ago.

"Oh Alice my dear girl, you would not believe what i saw on my way here on this wonderful morning," She half walked, half skipped toward Alice.

"You would be surprised at what I would believe Mrs Tenniel," Alice responded, still scraping who-knows-what off of a saucer. After what she had been trough in hr life, Mrs. Tenniel could have said she encouterd sever types of fish, all dancing in a chorus line and Alice would have had no doubt of it.

"Oh Child, it was the most adorable little Kitten. Still so small, wander about the gutters the poor dear. Oh what a darling little thing, he came right to me, as if i had something to give him. The poor little dear." She went on about the kitten little eyes and "most adorable little squeak you ever did hear".

Alice at this point had suddenly realized what she was cleaning. It was a very large butchers knife. She gripped the handle for a moment, something so familiar, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. In the mean time, Mrs. Tenniel was going on about the kitten. From what Alice had gathered it was a tiny grey tabby. Just then Mrs. Tenniel grabbed Alice by the hand and yanked her out of thought and away from the dishes.

"Oh come come my dear." She shrieked as she pulled Alice into the main dining room. On on of the tables was a basket. Alice stood a bit behind the woman, as if there were something waiting in the basket to attack. "Oh go on, open the basket, it's a gift for you, for being such a great help around the shoppe," She clutched her hands to her chest, her face displaying the biggest smile Alice had ever seen a a full grown woman. She approached the basket carefully. As she reached the table, she thought she saw something move. She froze, waiting a second for anything else. Nothing. She grabbed the small knob on the basket with her fingers. Her stomach was in a knot.

"What could she have possibly gotten for me?" Alice wondered, nervous about what might be in the small basket. She lifted the lid just an inch, no more, when she heard what was undeniably a small squeak come from the basket. She dropped the lid at once and stepped back, almost running into Mrs. Tenniel in her fit. She looked down at Alice, her eyes still bright, though now with a bit of confusion. Alice once again came upon the box, taking the small knob and opening it up in one fast motion. She was stunned. There. Staring right at her her two large, yellow, eyes. She stared back for a moment, not sure what to do. The kitten that Mrs Tenniel was so joyously going about earlier, this must be it.

"Well, i suppose he will need a a name. He's yours Alice, to keep you company in that small smace upstairs. It must get so lonely there, you need some company my dear." She sounded genuinely concerned about Alice. Though Alice had never really thought of her apartment as lonely, what with all the noise from the street and her long conversations with herself. The more sh thought about it thought, it would be nice to have a living creature there. Some semblance of life that would listen to her and tell her she is being silly or telling her that she is still a bit unwell. A smile, albeit a small one, came across Alice's lips. The little kitten was playing in the basket with it's own tail. The kitten was indeed cute.

"Albert, his name will be Albert," Alice picked up the kitten and held it to her chest. It curled up and fell asleep right there on her bosom. "Oh, would you mind if i got him a bit of milk cream from the ice box?" Alice asked, remembering that it had been found in the streets.

"Of course not, by all means. And get him a bit a meat too, the poor dear must be starving." Mrs. Tenniel said shooing Alice to the back room to fetch the feast for her new companion.

Chapter 2

The little Kitten had been exploring the shoppe all day. He was certainly a curious little creature. It reminded Alice very much of a much younger version of herself. At the end of the day, Alice took the Albert upstairs to her room, shutting the door to keep him fro escaping.

"Well, you certainly have had quite the day haven't you?" Alice asked him as he started sniffing around her bed. "You know, years ago i had another cat. Oh im sure you would have love her. Her name was Dinah. She was such a playful thing, much like yourself, you know," Alice scooped up the gray kitten from the floor and placed him on her lap, "When you get bigger, i bet you will be a wonderful little mouse hunter. But that will be a little ways off. For now, you just worry about staying out of too much trouble around her."

Alice had changed out of her work cloths and into her night gown. She spoke very much to the kitten that night. The kitten, sometimes, would giver her look like it knew exactly what she was saying and cared very much about it. Alice lifted her matress a bit and pulled out a small diary that she had been instructed to keep by her Doctor. She went over to a small desk in the corner of her room, sat in a small chair and lit a candle. The kitten had curled up on the bed and was fast asleep. Alice took her inwell and pen from her drawer and began wring in her dairy.

_13 January 1877_

_This morning i saw the tail of a cat go by my window, it reminded me of the large, bony cat from my dreams. Also today, Mrs__.__ Tenniel got me a kitten that she found in the streets. I have named him Albert. He reminds me very much of Dinah. He is such a playful little kitten. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. I have stayed busy in the shoppe and i do not dislike the work at all. Most of it is a rather relaxing. I just wish that some of the people didn't treat me like i had some sort of contagious illness. The people who know that i was once in the asylum treat me as though i may snap at any moment and do something violent. I feel confident nothing like that will happen. There is no reason for it. I am a bit nervous about my appointment with the hypnotist tomorrow. I don't know why, but i feel like it may not be a great experience._

Alice shut the small book and placed it back under her mattress. She climbed under the covers, careful not to disturb Albert. She lay there for a while, stating at the exposed beams of the ceiling. Her thoughts again began to wander.

"Suppose," Thought Alice, "that they do deem me cured soon. What shall i do? I suppose they will want me to be married off as soon as possible. Oh, but who would want to marry the insane girl? I'm sure someone will find me suitable," Alice deiced that someone out there must be willing to look past her stretch in Rutlage's, "I wish I could remember everything about the world i had been in for ten years. Wonderland, where are you now? Why can i never remeber you? Only in my dreams do you ever return to me." Alice caught herself pondering about her imaginary world (something she was not suppose to do) and quickly tried to change the subject in her head. After a bit she dozed off. Her sleep was still fraught with nightmares of card guards and grinning cats. She would not remember the nightmares in the morning, but she would know they were there.

Alice got ready the next morning, this time with her new kitten batting at her pattycoat as she was putting it on. Once her corset was on, she gave the ribbon to Albert to keep him busy. She got to cleaning the shoppe up, her stomach in knots about her appointment today. Mrs. Tenniel was her normal, cheerful self today, though it seemed she could sense that Alice was nervous.

"Oh Alice, you know that this is to help you. You will be fine, child," She comforted before Alice was to head out. Alice began her way toward the office where she was to see the Hypnotist. It was a long walk, but she managed just fine. She stood outside the door to the office, telling herself that it was for her own good. Finally she took the handle and pushed open the heavy door.

Chapter 3

"Ah, Alice, so nice to finally meet you. I have heart much from Dr. Wilson, though; I look forward to getting to know you for myself," The doctor said, ushering Alice into a his office. It was littered with a number of strange mementos. "Please, have a seat, get comfortable," He said gesturing towards a large, red, couch. Alice took a seat on the couch. It was very comfortable, though it was hard for her to be completely at ease considering the situation. The doctor took a seat across from her in a large chair. "Now, Alice, today i would just like to get to know you. No hypnotism today." He pulled out a small leather journal and inkwell from the desk next to him and prepared to write down anything Alice might say.

"Please, what is your name first? You have neglected to tell me what it is, and, seeing as i will be her rather often now, I think it would be very nice to know your name." Alice said, looking at him, a scolding look on her face.

"Oh, of course Dr. Albert Westin. My apologies. Now, Alice, tell me, how have you been doing since being in Rutlage's?" Dr. Westin asked, noticing a small grimace on Alice's face at the mention of the asylum.

"I'm happy to be out of that dreadful place. Mrs. Tenniel is very nice. She has allowed me to live in the small apartment above the shoppe where I have been working. Also, it is funny that your name is Albert. Mrs. Tenniel just brought me home a kitten that i named Albert." Alice told the doctor. She was feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Is that so, well, it is a very good name I should think," Dr. Westin took a few notes in his journal, then looked back to Alice, who was now picking at the hem of her dress. "Yes, Dr. Wilson told me he had found you a job and a place to stay. Now, how have you been sleeping? I understand that you had had some trouble when you first were released. Insomnia, I believe they said it was. Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

"No, i sleep fine now, though I rarely remember my dreams now. When i was younger, i had such vivid dream but now, it seems like I have stopped dreaming all together," Alice said. She had a feeling of what the next question would be about. He stomach tightened as she thought about it.

"I see, have you been keeping the journal as you were instructed?" He asked.

"Yes" she replied, relived he had not asked about Wonderland yet.

"Have you brought it with you?" He asked.

"Oh, no I am afraid not, i will remember it next time though," Alice had not even thought to bring her journal.

"That's fine." He responded. The rest of the session went on rather smoothly. Mostly just questions about the shoppe or Mrs. Tenniel or even Albert. After it ended, Alice made her way back to the shoppe where Mrs. Tenniel had been waiting.

"Alice, my dear, how'd it go?" she said, sounding a bit concerned.

"It went well. The doctor was very nice. Though, I am a bit tired after all the walking, would you mind if i went up to bed?" Alice asked. She was very tired and wanted to go upstairs and get out of her corset.

"Of course dear. I will see you in the morning then." Mrs. Tenniel said, allowing Alice to go upstairs. When Alice got upstairs she set to work getting undressed. Albert played about in her discarded clothing as she slipped into her nightgown. She walked over to her mirror, placing her boots next to it. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized just how much she had changed over the years. No longer was she the innocent child, chasing rabbits or imagining to be two people at once. She sighed and looked into her own deep green eyes. It was then that she thought she saw something in her window behind her. She turned around, nothing. She looked back in the mirror, looking at the window in the reflection. She looked closer and closer until she could just make out the outline of what looked like a large, skinny cat. She turned and looked at the window again, but nothing was there. She went back to the mirror, there was now a pair of eyes looking at her from the window in the mirror. As she looked closer, Albert let out a yelp, frightening Alice. As she spun around she caught her foot on the petticoat Albert had been playing in. She fell backwards, preparing to go crashing down with the mirror. She was shocked when she felt the mirror give way, as if it were the surface of a pool of water. She had a feeling like falling. She clenched her eyes shut and screamed. She felt herself collide with, large chair. She opened one eye, then the other, trying to make out where she was. She could hardly make out the dark room she was in. There was a dim light coming from the other side of a door across from her. As she reached the door and pulled on the handle, she noticed it was quite warm. When she got the door open, she was nearly knocked back by fire. As she stumbled back the door slammed shut. Tears welled up in her eyes. She went back to the door, opening it a bit slower now. This time the fire was gone, it was now replaced by a long hall or doors. It was lighted by a number of lanterns hanging from the ceiling. As she walked down the hall, she felt a strange feeling, like she had been here before. She tried a few doors, though none of them opened for her. She turned around, expecting something, though she wasn't sure what. Sure enough, there was a small glass table there. The table had a number of fractures running though it and was missing several bits. She approached the table and picked up a small, rusted key from it. She knew the key was to small for any of the doors. She looked about, noticing a curtain she had not noticed before. She pulled it back to find a small door. She knew what the key went to now and she knew what would be on the table when she turned back. She had done this before. She went back to the table and picked up the glass bottle that was now there. She held fast to the key and took a small gulp of the liquid. She felt a strangely familiar feeling. Something like falling up. She knew she was shrinking. When she stopped, she was about ten inches high. She unlocked the door and went through it. The door led into another room. This room looked like it was a classroom, though it was hard to tell as it had a large amount of vegetation growing through the room.

"Alice, Welcome back" A voice said, seeming to come from everywhere at the same time.

"Who are you?" She asked, picking up a large stick that was laying near her.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" The voice became a bit more centered now. It was coming from a large desk in the corner of the room.

"How can I know if i remember you if I don't know who you are?" Alice asked, keeping her eyes on the desk. A smile appeared above the desk, followed by a pair of Bright yellow eyes. She recognized them somehow. She had seen them in her nightmares. She also knew that the creature that the eyes belonged to was a friend. "You, you're the cat I have been seeing aren't you. I'm back in Wonderland, aren't I?" Alice asked, her voice breaking a bit.

"Of course you are" The cat said in a deep low voice. The rest of him appeared on the desk. His eyes never breaking from Alice's. His grin, never wavering.

"Why?" Alice asked on the verge of tears. She dropped the stick she had.

"You will find out soon enough" He purred, tilting his head to the side, as if to size Alice up. He took in a deep breath and lunged at her.

Alice sat bolt upright in her bed. She immediately grabbed her journal and wrote down her dream. This had been the most vivid dream she had had since the asylum.


End file.
